The most romantic day
by Nerdygirl329
Summary: This is a little fanfiction that I wrote before Book 2 aired. Set two months after Book 1, Korra and Mako are happily together and Mako has a very special question to ask. How will Korra answer to this question?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An unexpected question**

It has been two months since the disappearance of Amon, also known as Noatak, along with Councilman Tarlock, his brother, two months since Mako confessed his love to Korra, and two months since Korra unlocked her airbending, went into the avatar state, and confessed her love to Mako. The sun was shining brightly on her chocolate colored hair, her window, and the glorious Air Temple Island when she got out of her soft, warm bed. When Korra got into the kitchen with everyone else, she could smell the sweet, honey-like smell of the cinnamon and honey doughnuts, which is her favorite thing to eat for breakfast. "Good morning Korra," Pema said in a sweet, angel voice, "How did you sleep last night?" Korra didn't answer that right away like she normally does, so Ikki decided to yell it in her ear as loud as she could, "HEY KORRA!" Ikki shouted at the top of her lungs, "HOW DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT" Korra then jumped out of her seat, stumbling backwards to the floor. "IKKI!" she screamed angrily at her, "don't do that! I'm awake, and I slept great last night," she answered the last part with a sigh and a blush-smile. "I know that look," Jinora said with a big childish grin on her face, "you had a dream about Mako didn't you?"

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin, the fabulous bending brothers, were inside their apartment above the newly rebuilt pro bending arena. Mako was searching for a long, tiny, black box that he swore that he left under his bed so Bolin wouldn't find it. He was thrown of track when Bolin asked enthusiastically, "What are you looking for?" Mako accidentally bumped his head on the board of his bed. "I…uh...just my, uh book," Mako lied. He was really searching for a betrothal necklace for Korra. He was going to ask her to marry him tomorrow after their date that he planed out so perfectly. They were going to dine at Kuang's Cuisine, the fancy restaurant that Asami took Mako to, take a romantic walk in Republic City Park, then end the night with the big question. He was relieved that Bolin didn't notice the black box that he had behind his back, he wanted it to be a surprise for Korra, and if Bolin found out, then he would've told it to Korra. When Bolin took Pabu, their pet fire ferret, down to the arena for a bath, Mako quickly turned around and opened the box. The necklace was well-crafted with a beautiful, light-blue fabric and a large, red pendent which had a fire nation symbol. Mako then closed up the box and set it neatly under his bed. Mako then ran downstairs to go outside to the ferry dock to get to the island, just then Mako heard his brother ask, "Where are you going?" Mako quickly answered, "I'm going to Air Temple Island, I'll be back soon."

When Korra finished her breakfast, she decided to go out to the stables and meet up with Naga, her pet polar bear dog. When Naga saw her best friend in the whole world, she bounded towards her and licked her on the face, mainly her cheeks, which made her giggle. "Morning Naga, I'm glad to see you too," Korra said smiling at her best friend. Just then, Korra heard a voice that she recognized, which asked, "Are you glad to see me?" Korra then turned around to see Mako, her fire bending boyfriend, with his arms opened for a hug. She smiled and ran towards him, jumping into his arms. Korra noticed that both her and Mako were spinning, this was because he had picked her up and spun her around, this made her giggle like a little girl. When they both stopped spinning, they both shared a passionate kiss. She thought that the kiss would go on for hours, but it took about nine seconds. Mako then whispered into her ear lovingly, "I missed you." Korra then returned, "I missed you too." Then, to Korra's surprise, Mako asked her something unexpected while putting his hand on her cheek, "I've been meaning to ask you something, would like to go on a date tomorrow night?" Korra's eyes grew wide, then her smile grew bigger, "Okay, wait, what are we going to do?" Mako then smiled sheepishly, "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could eat at Kuang's Cuisine; take a walk in Republic City Park." With that, Korra gave Mako a wry look on her face and asked, "Since when did you get enough yuans to make a reservation at Kuang's Cuisine? Did Asami give you the money?" Mako then gave her the exact same look that she gave him and shook his head, "No, she didn't give me the money, I earned it at the power plant." Jumping in his arms, Korra said with excitement, "that's great honey!" Then, they both shared another passionate kiss, but this time, it was longer than their first one that they had this morning. When they stopped for a breath, Mako asked, "So, tomorrow night?" Korra then gave him the answer that he was hopping for, "Yes, see you tomorrow night City Boy." Korra nicknamed her loving boyfriend. Mako then made his eyebrows face down to his eyes, but he still kept his big smile on, "I told you to stop calling me that." Korra again gave him a wry look on her face, "Oh, don't pretend you don't like it." Mako smiled her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Korra immediately returned the kiss. "I love you," Mako said with his smile shining brightly at her. Then, Korra said it directly back at him, "I love you too." She said with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My big brother

After asking Korra out on a date for tomorrow, Mako then got on the next ferry for the main island to get to his and Bolin's apartment. When he got there, Mako then got the black box out again to check on the necklace. He then heard Bolin behind him. "Hey Mako, what were you doing at Air Temple Island today?" Bolin asked as he was petting Pabu. The Fire Ferret then jumped out of Bolin's hands and onto his shoulders.

"Well," Mako started "I was asking Korra out on a date. This date is going to be extra special." Bolin then gave his brother a confused look. "How is it going to be special?" Bolin asked his big brother. Mako gave Bolin a very nervous look. "It's going to be special because I'm going to ask her to marry me." Mako said. Bolin was in awe, his eyes widened at what his older brother had just said. "Do you mean that Korra's going to be my sister?" he asked excitedly. Mako nodded and said "yes she is. If she says yes." Bolin placed his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Bro," Bolin started "Korra's going to say yes." Mako then gave Bolin a sad look. "How do you know?" Mako asked. "I know because I've seen the way she looks at you. Korra loves you and I'm sure that she will say yes, but if she doesn't, well who's to say that you didn't try." Mako turned to his brother and smiled. "Thanks Bo." Mako said. The two brothers then gave each other a hug. Mako was now confident that Korra was going to say yes to the proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Date**

The night finally came! Korra was digging around her small dresser for the long, blue dress that she wore for Tarrlok's Gala, without her round water tribe hair piece. The young avatar had waited all day for her date with her handsome firebender boyfriend. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for tonight. Once she found the dress, she quickly grabbed it and put it on without even having to fix her hair. All she needed to do now was to find her slippers and wait for Mako at the dock.

Back at Mako and Bolin's apartment, Mako was almost ready for his big wore his black tuxedo that Asami Sato, his ex-girlfriend, bought him for their first date. He was digging through his dresser for the thick black necklace box to give to Korra the most famous spot in the city, Republic City Park. Mako was excited and a bit scared at the same time. Once he found the box, the young firebender left his apartment and walked straight to the ferry to pick up Korra.

Once Mako was at the Island, Korra quickly ran to him and jumped into his open arms. "Are you ready to go?" the handsome fire bender asked the extravagant, young avatar. She replied with an eager "Yes!" and they got on the ferry hand in hand. Once they got off, they both walked all the way to Kuang's Cuisine. Both of them were greeted with a rather annoying waiter who recognized the fire bender from his first date with Asami. "Ah, Master Mako, I see that you're with the brave avatar Korra tonight. How about we sit you both in the love booth," the man suggested. Mako leaned closer to Korra and remarked, "Master Mako, I kind of like the sound of that." Korra just chuckled at the comment. Once they both sat down, they were both handed menus. When Korra found out that they served salmon, one of her favorite dish, alongside noodles, her other favorite dish she instantly knew what she wanted to eat. When the waiter came back to their table, the young couple knew exactly what they wanted to eat. " I would like a glass of water, no lemon, a plate of salmon, and some noodles." Korra ordered the waiter. "And I'll have a glass of water, sweet and sour chicken, and rice." Mako ordered. "Excellent choices, I'll be right on it." the waiter genuinely replied, taking their menus and heading back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, the waiter came out of the kitchen with a silver tray with the two lovers dinner on it. "Enjoy your meal, you lovebirds." the waiter happily told them as he placing their plates and glasses of water on the table. By the time the waiter left their table, Korra instantly grabbed her fork and gobbled down her hot salmon "How's your dinner Korra?" Mako asked noticing his girlfriend eat like vicious polar bear dog. Korra, food still in her mouth, remarked with "its delicious sweetie." All that Mako could reply to this was laugh.

Once they finished and paid for dinner, they arrived at Republic City Park together. The lights in the park shined as brightly as the sun as the two lovebirds walked side by side with their hands intertwined. Mako noticed that there was a park band playing some slow dancing music. He saw this as an opportunity to ask his gorgeous girlfriend to dance with him. He suddenly stopped walking and turned her to stare directly into his eyes, "Korra," he asked sweetly "would you like to dance with me?" The avatar couldn't resist, she instantly nodded her head and Mako placed one hand on her waist and offered the other one for her hand. Korra placed one hand in Mako's hand and the other on his shoulder. They instantly twirled around with her dress flowing in the wind. Once the song ended, Mako suddenly dipped her, which made her giggle. Mako then opened his heart out on why he planned this romantic date for them. "Korra," he began, "I love you, and I've seen you grow up into an independent, strong, beautiful, and selfless avatar the past few months. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend my life with you." Then he got down on one knee and took out the thick black box to reveal the gorgeous betrothal necklace he made from scratch with a light blue ribbon and a red fire nation symbol in the middle. "Avatar Korra," Mako began to ask, "Will you marry me?" Korra was shocked that tears of joy ran down her face. "Yes, YES!" Korra answered as Mako came up to put the necklace around her neck. Then she turned around to face and happily kiss her soon-to-be-husband. The happy couple heard the applause of a group of people that were watching them dance, but that didn't stop that passionate kiss. Korra was the happiest girl ever.


End file.
